xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
Revan Venar
Revan Venar is a galaxy-wide famous Jedi Knight and general from the Mandalorian Wars, and serves as a major character in the stroyline. He is also the pilot of the Zangetsu unit. Alignment: Light/Dark, Good Appearance Revan is a man is his prime age, and is commented by most as a highly attractive gentleman. He has black hair. Dark-colored eyes. Fairly well-built and muscular. And light skin. Personality Personality-wise, Revan is very charismatic, brave, kind, honest, intelligent, and always tended to save innocents from danger, no matter the impossible. Revan has a natural gift of persuading high ranking people to give what he or the others deserve, as he persuaded the Council to promote Kayle to the rank of Jedi Knight, despite that they were in a slight disagreement. He was even able to gather a massive group of Jedis to help him, Zack, Alek, and Kayle to fight and stop the Mandalorians with his great charisma. Revan also has the heart of a truly loyal and defiant friend, as he would defy the Council to save the galaxy with his friends. The Ragnos Brothers even commented that Revan can also be very enigmatic at times, as he would be kept secretive to most but not to those he is closest to. History Revan was a student of Kriea, and a jedi knight from the jedi order. The Untold Story Arc (Bonus 1) At the time that the Mandalorians attacked the republic, Zack (who is now 7), Revan, Kayle, and Alek went to see the jedi masters and asked them to join in the fight with the mandalorians. But the council declined their request and said that they will not take part in the war. Zack and Alek then argued to the masters that it is their duty to protect the innocent from all danger, and that they should not stand by and do nothing. But the council said that the reason that they won't take place is because there is a vast dark presence that lingers beyond the unknown regions and will not fight until that threat comes. Revan and Kayle then asked them to help the people anyway, because what they are doing now is nothing but a cowardly tactic. Unfortunetly, the masters finally told them not to discuss this matter anymore, and ordered them to go back to their chambers. Reluctantly, Zack, Revan, Kayle, and Alek did as they were told, but as they walked back to their chambers, they then had a secret conversation to go to the mandalorian wars to save everyone. With everything ready for them, they head out to fight in the war, but not before making an announcement to all those in the jedi academy that they well fight to protect everyone and not stand by and do nothing. After the long speech, many of the jedi soon joined Zack, Revan, Kayle, and Alek to fight in the war and save the innocent, with the exception of the masters (except for Kavar), Bastila Shan, and Atris. Kain and Akuhiei even joined their cause, and soon followed them to their quest of stopping the Mandalorians. During the time of the Mandalorian Wars, when Kayle was making such good work on the battles, Zack wondered and if she might become a Jedi Knight very soon. Though Kayle said that it's up to the Council to decide if they'll let her become a Knight. However, Revan and Alek overheared the whole conversation and Revan said that he'll persuade the Council to make Kayle a Knight. Kayle said that that's not necessary, since she can wait until the Wars are over, but Revan says that she's more than worthy to become a Knight, since she's he's best commander and a good friend to everyone. As they went to the Council to promote Kayle to the rank of Jedi Knight, the Council members said that they aren't in agreement to promote Kayle to Knight quite yet, but as the conversation continued, Revan then tried to persuade them to promote her to Knight since she is a great asset to the fight in the Wars. They begin to wonder if they'll promote but are still in disagreement, until the many of the Jedi members of the Jedi Order said that they want Kayle to be a Knight. With that, the Council then promoted Kayle to Jedi Knight and everyone congratulated Kayle for finally becoming a Knight. However, Revan told Zack that he sensed that Atris didn't believed that Kayle deserved to be a Knight and thought that she's falling to the Darkside, and Revan thinks that she's beginning to get delussional. Zack says not to worry about it, since it's her business, but will soon try to correct her of it, with Revan agreeing. When the war was almost over, Zack then told Revan and the others that he has come up with an idea to create androids that could help win the war. They succeeded and have finally created the Created Siblings. They then went to planets that have been conquered or are being attacked by the mandalorians, while Revan and the rest went to Malachor V. When they got there, Alek went to fight the horde of mandalorians, Kayle went to the republic fleet to help fight in the skies and space, while Revan and Zack went to defeat Mandalore the Ultimate once and for all. As they went to fight and defeat Mandalore the Ultimate, their ships collide and they prepare for battle. Revan told Zack to stand back, as he will defeat Mandalore, but after moments from the battle, their ships ended up crashing to the surface of Malachor V. After the crash, Revan is seen fighting Mandalore with several injuries, with his blue lightsaber ignited, and with Mandalore looking without any sign of injuries or so much as a scratch. Zack tries to help Revan but is pushed back by his friend's force push. Revan tells him to run while he buys him time. Zack hesitates but does so. However, conflicted by a choice of abondoning his friend for his own life or to risk everything to save the life of a brother, Zack comes to choosing to stay by Revan's side and help in the fray. Mandalore proves to be too strong for Revan, as he has withstanded his lightsaber strikes, his punches, and his various Force Powers. Zack tries to attack Mandalore from behind but is taken aback by his demon-like strength. As Mandalore tries to kill Zack with a death blow, Revan instantly goes in between the two and is impaled by Mandalore's sword. Revan begins to coughs blood from his mouth and begs to Mandalore to kill him instead of Zack. Mandalore promises and prepares to kill Revan, but out of desperation and rage, Zack's Darksider is momentarily awaken and begins to crush Mandalore with every force power and and other unknown techniques. With Mandalore greatly injured, Zack prepares to finish him off, but is suddenly drained of his energy and is left defenseless against Mandalore, who grabs Zack tightly by the neck. But by the nick of time, Revan appears from behind and attacks Mandalore by the back with his lightsaber. both Mandalore, Zack and Revan fall from the breaking ground, and are about 100 feet away from impact. Zack is let go from Mandalore's hand and he fires a blaster to his head, greatly fazing him, and Revan dives down to Mandalore and finishes him off by stabbing him in the heart before they crash on the ground, and Zack lands on a soft rock location. With the fight finally over, Revan tries to get Zack out of the area but is chased by hordes of mandalorians. As a desperate attempt to stop the mandalorians from escaping, Revan orders Kayle to activate the Mass Shadow Generator, to destroy the mandalorians. Alek manages to find Revan and Zack and helps them get on a ship to escape Malachor V before it is destroyed. From there, they go to the command ship where Kayle is waiting, along with her subordinate Bao-Dur. When the Mass Shadow Generator was activated, billions of mandalorians, Jedi, even the republic soldiers died from the planet's gruesome destruction, and Zack and his friends looked on. By that time, Kayle felt ill, and Zack asked her what was wrong. Kayle tries to answer, but passes out, and Alek and Revan immediately take her for medical treatment. After the war's end, Revan, Zack, Kayle, and Alek went to a nearby planet to celebrate their victory, along with the other survivors. Before morning, Revan had packed his things and asked Alek and the others to go with him on a journey, but not before making a letter to Zack, Kayle, and the siblings. Revan and Alek are then shown on the bridge, and are heading for the Unknown Regions with the leftover armies they have left. When Zack, Kayle, and the siblings go to Coruscant, Revan is seen on the bridge in his armor and looks to the window in space. Alek appears here and tells him that they should be arriving to the Unknown Regions shortly. Revan says that's good, and Alek leaves. Revan then looks back to his memories with Zack and Kayle, and can't help but wonder if he'll never see them again, and a single tear is shown going down his mask that he barely puts back on. As HK-47 mentioned, Alek, who was slowly influenced by the Darkside, wanted HK-47 to kill Kayle for not following him and Revan. But Revan, not fully consumed by the darkn ess, told Alek that she was already dead, and that her loss of the Force could show the Jedi Council their hypocrisy. Tales of Revan Bonus During the journies to the Unknown Regions, Revan began to find out the secrets of very ancient tools of the Darkside: Known as the Star Forge, and others malevolant things. Synopsis R The Sword of Destiny Arc As Zack was freed from the End of the World, Revan somehow felt a distant but familiar presense in the universe and soon ventured to it. As he finally found the source, he found Zack with the Siblings, along with his old companions and Kayle with her own. They misunderstandingly attack Revan, thinking that he has fell to the Darkside again as he wore the attire from the Jedi Civil War. But Zack and Kayle soon intervene and explained to everyone that Revan didn't fell again, and even showed Revan's face to them to prove it. Dark Evolution Arc As Zack wakes up from the fight with Kain Ragnos, Revan and the others wonder if Zack is well. Zack says that he is, but asks on what happened during his fight with his old friend from the Wars. Revan and Kayle didn't know what to say, but explained it to Zack anyway. Alek then comes and informs everyone that they have to leave as soon as possible, since the battle with Kain almost destroyed an entire city. The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Powers & Abilities Revan is a very well known jedi prodigy in the ways of the Jedi Order, and was looked up to by many. His skills in combat and many other activities are the stuff of legend, and is often seen as a champion. He has the following: *'Immense Strength:' *'Immense Endurance:' *'Immense Durability:' *'Immense Speed:' *'Immense Reflexes:' *'Immense Flexibility:' *'Immense Agility:' *'Immense Power Level:' *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' *'Master Hand-toHand Combatant:' *'Master Marksmanship Specialist:' *'Light and Dark Strike:' The Light and Dark Strike is Revan's signature move that he used Spiral Force Powers Revan is very proficient in the ways of the Force, and was commented by Kreia that "it was like staring into the heart of the Force." When reunited with Zack and his friends, Revan eventually learned the ways of the Spiral Force, thus becoming more powerful as a result. *'Force Push/Whirlwind/Wave:' *'Force Shock/Lightning/Storm:' *'Force Valor:' *'Force Wound/Choke/Kill:' *'Force Crush:' *'Force Enlightenment:' *'Force Sight:' *'Immense Spiral Force Power:' Revan held a powerful connection to the Force, and Kreia mentioned that it was like "staring at the heart of the Force", interpreting that he is extremely potent in its uses. His Force power is on an even playing field to that of Kayle's, bu in an opposite direction where Kreia told her that her's was like "seeing the very death of the Force". When Revan achieved mastery of the Spiral Force, it aided him in saving Kayle's life, who was tipping between the Spiral Force and the Force itself, which he realized was actually better known as the Evil Legacy. Because of his selfless act, he helped Kayle master her power and she was able to cast away the Force to accepting the Spiral Force as the true source of peace at heart. From the very start, Revan's Spiral Force potential was known to be very strong to even the Death Brothers, and Kallen stated that his power is indeed Kayle's equal in control. When Kayle fought Kallen for the final time, Revan was the only one to aid her in their tenth stage, and his power granted Kayle victory in the end. After much training with the Sith'arians, Revan was acknowledge as an equal to the Sith'arian Superiors, namely to the Xen Brothers. His Spiral Force power is in the color of red, with a mixture of dark shrouds. 'Dark Mode' In Dark Mode, Revan wears his old armor but with new looks and abilities: *'Immense Strength:' In this mode, Revan's strength is increased greatly. He was able to break right through giants boulders with his hands, and can lift up to almost the size of a battleship with both hands. *'Immense Endurance:' Revan can withstand blasters that shoot on his body and slide off swords with no effort. *'Immense Durability:' *'Immense Speed:' Revan's speed greatly increases to the point that he can move by the speed of sound. He was even able to almost match the speed of a Sith'arian Superior. *'Immense Reflexes:' *'Immense Flexibility:' *'Immense Power Level:' *'Chidoran:' *'Rasenma:' Resolve Form Revan gains the power of Resolve, and can use it anytime he needs. It has the following abilities: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' Instincts Form 'Alpha Omega Wolfianfication/Sitharianfication' Revan gains the power and form of an Alpha Omega Wolfian, along with Sith'arianfication when he fights at the Dualing Championship. He has crimson-yellow eyes. Black fur with red and whites, and longer hair. Wears a collar around his neck. He still has his below torso armor and robe. And his angel-like wings that are colored black, red and white. He has the following abilities: *'Enhanced Strength:' Revan's strength greatly increases to the point that he can match a Sith'arian Superior's. He can even lift a flagship with only one hand. *'Enhanced Speed:' Revan's speed has drastically increased to the point that he can keep up with a Sith'arian Superior, and instantly appear behind a person from 250 meters away of his previous location like he's teleporting. *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Reflexes: '''Since he achieved the power of an Alpha Omega Wolfian/Sith'arianfication, Revan can dodge attacks with no effort and can move away from blasters from a long distance of 500 meters. *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Senses:' *'Cerunga: Revan can fire a Cerunga through his hands and can cause massive damage to the size of a city. His Cerunga is colored red with a inner black color. *'''Grand King Cerunga: *'Darkness Cerunga:' *'Shining Cerunga:' *'Flight & Levitation:' *'Wing Shields:' With his wings, Revan can defend himself from harm and attacks. He can even have them to attack his opponents with ease. *'Darkness Chidoran:' *'Shining Rasenma:' Ultimate Attacks/Finishers *'Final Light and Dark strike:' *'Revanchists Darkness Chidoran:' Weapons R *'Blue Lightsaber (Right Hand) & Red Lightsaber (Left Hand):' Family & Relatives *Bastila Shan: Wife *Vaner Shan Venar: Son *Vexen Venar: Father *Xera Venar: Mother Relationships Main Title: Revan's Relationships Zack Xargus Kayle Warnick (Jedi Exile) Alek Squint (Malak) Kreia Aeon Xen Neon Xen Mandalore the Ultimate Darth Kraynos Viloura Xargus Carth Onasi Bastila Shan Quotes *(to the council) "I will not stand by and let innocent people die!" *(to Zack) "Sometimes it takes charisma to know how to have good friends stand by your side, no matter what." Gallery 434px-Revancardbackbrighter.jpg|Revan's Mask. Revan-4.jpg|Revan, during his time as "Darth Revan". Trivia *What lies in Revan's heart is Charisma. *From the original timeline, Revan knew nothing of Zack Xargus's existence, due to Zack being temporarily trapped in a space-time vision of the End of the World future. Had Zack remained gone from history, Revan's fate would have result as it was originally intended by destiny, where he failed to kill the Sith Emperor. But, upon his return, Zack's memories of his friends and family have returned to Revan and his other closest friends.